1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil module for a combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an oil module with an integrated cooling water channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil modules for combustion engines are known in the industry or from DE 20 2004 018 136 U1 or DE 20 2004 011 114 U1. These modules are integrated components that, in addition to an oil filter, also contain additional functional elements. Functional elements that must remain accessible for maintenance work may be included in these modules. The integration allows access to the functional elements via a single concentrated service site, so that the installation space, for example, in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, may be used otherwise for another purpose.
The task of the invention is to improve a generic oil module in a way that promotes the most space-saving arrangement for the installation space, supports the greatest possible functional reliability of the oil and water conduits of an internal combustion engine, and enables the most cost effective manufacture of the oil module that is possible.